wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czerwonym szlakiem/II/01
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}/I/07|Część I Rozdział VII | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} CZĘŚĆ II. H. ROZDZIAŁ I. Na pustyni słonej. Środkową cześć rozległych obszarów Ameryki północnej zajmuje wielka, przerażająca pustynia, która przez szereg lat stanowiła nieprzebytą zaporę, powstrzymującą pochód cywilizacyi. Od Sierra Nevady do Nebraski od rzeki Yellowstone na północy do rzeki Colorado na południu panuje wszechwładnie pustka i milczenie. Przyroda wszelako nie jest jednostajna na tej ponurej przestrzeni. Wysokie góry, o szczytach śniegiem pokrytych, wznoszą się po za ciemnemi, smutnemi dolinami. Wartkie potoki torują sobie drogę śród ciasnych wąwozów; to znów ciągną się bezbrzeżne równiny, w zimie pokryte śnieżnym całunem, a latem zasłane grubą szarą warstwą solnego pyłu. Wszędzie jednakże wyciśnięte to samo niegościnne piętno bezpłodności i nędzy. Ta kraina rozpaczy niema mieszkańców. Od czasu do czasu przebiega ją tylko gromada PawnówSzczep indyjski (Przyp. tłóm). czerwonoskórych, szukając nowych dzielnic do polowania, lecz najśmielsi z odważnych radzi są, gdy znikną im z oczu te straszne obszary, a oni znajdą się znów śród swoich preryi rozległych. Sęp, przecinający szybkim lotem powietrze, ociężały niedźwiedź, szukający śród urwisk skalistych pożywienia — oto jedyni mieszkańcy tej puszczy. Na całym świecie niema smutniejszego krajobrazu nad ten, jaki się roztacza z północnego stoku Sierra Blanca. Jak oko sięgnie ciągnie się płaszczyzna zasiana jakby wielkiemi płatami soli, poprzecinana skarłowaciałemi zaroślami. Na krańcu widnokręgu wznosi się łańcuch gór, które rozdzierają obłoki swemi nagiemi, zaśnieżonemi szczytami. Na tym rozległym obszarze ustało wszelkie życie. Nigdy ptak nie szybuje pod stalowem sklepieniem nieba, żadna żywa istota nie porusza się na martwej, szarej ziemi — po nad wszystkiem góruje bezwzględne milczenie. Największa wytężenie słuchu nie pochwyci śladu dźwięku śród tej potężnej puszczy; wszędzie cisza — nic, oprócz lodem serce ścinającej ciszy. Wszelako, czyż naprawdę twierdzić można, że nic na rozległym obszarze nie przypomina istnienia stworzeń żyjących? Kto z wysokości Sierra Blanca spojrzy na równinę, ten dostrzeże drogę, która wije się śród pustyni i niknie w dali. Wyżłobiły na niej bruzdy niezliczone koła, wydeptały ślady stopy licznych awanturników. Tu i ówdzie lśnią w słońcu jakieś białe przedmioty i odcinają się jakrawo od szarej warstwy pyłu solnego. Zbliż się i przyjrzyj im dobrze! To kości i szkielety — jedne wielkie, grube, inne mniejsze znacznie, delikatniejsze. Pierwsze to szczątki zwierzęce, ostatnie — ludzkie. Na przestrzeni tysiąca pięciuset mil ciągnie się ta karawana szkieletów, rozsiane są kościotrupy tych, którzy padli i wyzionęli ducha na drodze. W dniu 4-ym maja 1847 r. samotny podróżnik patrzył ze szczytu na ten rozpaczliwy krajobraz, a wyglądał jak duch pokutujący śród tej pustki. Trudno było określić wiek jego — powiedzieć, czy bliższy był czterdziestki, czy też sześćdziesiątki. Twarz miał wychudłą, rysy ostre; pożółkła skóra, niby pergamin, przylegała do wystających kości; srebrne pasma przewijały się w gęstej, ciemnej czuprynie i rozczochranej brodzie; oczy, głęboko zapadłe, gorzały nienaturalnym blaskiem; dłoń, zaciśnięta dokoła strzelby, mogła uchodzić za dłoń szkieletu. Opierał się o broń, nie mogąc widocznie się utrzymać, jakkolwiek wysoki wzrost i barczysta postać wykazywały męską siłę. Lecz twarz zapadnięta, ubranie zbyt szerokie, wiszące na wychudzonej postaci, wykazywały nazbyt jasno przyczynę tego nędznego wyglądu. Człowiek ów umierał — umierał z głodu i pragnienia. Z trudnością zeszedł do wąwozu, z większym mozołem wdrapał się na wzgórze, w nadziei, daremnej niestety, że tam znajdzie jaki ślad wody. Ale teraz rozciągała się tylko przed jego wzrokiem wielka równina soli, a w dali grzbiety groźnego łańcucha gór — nigdzie znaku rośliny, ani drzewa, które wskazywałoby istnienie źródła lub jakiej kałuży. Znikąd w tej bezbrzeżnej pustyni nie zabłysło mu światełko nadziei. Daremnie wodził błędnem okiem dokoła, zwracał je na północ, to na wschód, to na zachód. Zrozumiał, że nadszedł koniec, że tu był kres jego wędrówek i że skona tu, na tej nagiej skale. — Bo i dlaczego nie? wszystko jedno, czy tu teraz, czy za lat dwadzieścia w wygodnem łóżku — szepnął, siadając pod osłoną olbrzymiego głazu. Zanim, usiadł, rzucił na ziemię swoją broń niepotrzebną, złożył duży tłomok, związany szarym szalem. Dźwigał go na prawem ramieniu, a był widocznie za ciężki na jego siły, gdyż opuścił go zbyt gwałtownie na ziemią. W tejże chwili odezwał się z wnętrza szarego tłomoka żałosny okrzyk i wysunęła się drobna, wylękła twarzyczka dziecięca, w której jaśniały wielkie piwne oczęta — a potem maleńkie pulchne zaciśnięte piąstki. — Uderzyłeś mnie! — odezwał się głos dziecięcy tonem wyrzutu. — O, Boże — odparł mężczyzna zmieszany — to nieumyślnie. Mówiąc to, odwinął szary szal i wydobył z niego pięcioletnią może dziewczynkę. Ładne trzewiczki, zgrabna różowa sukienka i biały fartuszek wykazywały, że ubierała ją troskliwa matka. Dziecko było blade i znużone, ale zaokrąglone ręce i łydki świadczyły, że nie przecierpiało tyle, co jego towarzysz. — Boli cię jeszcze? — spytał z niepokojem, widząc, że dziewczynka pociera tył głowy, okryty bujnemi, jasnemi, a jak jedwab miękkiemi kędziorami. — Pocałuj mnie tu, to się zgoi — odparła z całą powagą, wskazując obolałe miejsce. — Mama zawsze tak robi. A gdzie mama? — Pojechała. Ale zobaczysz ją znów niedługo. — Pojechała? — rzekła dziewczynka. — Jakie to dziwne, że się ze mną nie pożegnała; a zawsze się żegnała, choćby tylko poszła do cioci na herbatę, a teraz to już niema jej trzy dni!... Ale słuchaj, tak mi się chce pić... niema wody?... chce mi się jeść... daj mi co! — Nie mam nic kochanie. Musisz być jeszcze trochę cierpliwa, a potem już ci będzie dobrze. Oprzyj główkę o moje ramię, ot, tak... będzie ci wygodniej. Niełatwo to mówić, gdy język suchy jak skóra, ale wolę ci już powiedzieć wszystko... Co ty tam masz? — O, jakie to ładne, jakie to śliczne! — zawołało dziecko radośnie, pokazując mu dwa kawałki miki, iskrzące się w słońcu. Jak wrócimy do do mu, dam to braciszkowi, Bobowi. — Ujrzysz niezadługo ładniejsze rzeczy — szepnął mężczyzna — poczekaj tylko trochę... Ale, chciałem ci powiedzieć... czy pamiętasz, jak minęliśmy rzekę? — O, tak. — A więc, liczyliśmy, że znajdziemy niezadługo drugą rzekę, ale pomyliliśmy się... kompas czy mapa wskazały nam złą drogę, nie wiem i nie znaleźliśmy rzeki. Nasza woda wyczerpała się, zostało kilka kropel dla ciebie i... i... — I nie mogłeś się umyć — przerwała dziewczynka poważnie, spoglądając na jego twarz, kurzem okrytą. — Tak, ani napić. A potem umarł najpierw p. Bender, a potem nasz Indyanin, Pete i pani Mc Gregor i Jaś Hones i w końcu, kochanie, twoja mama... — To mama także umarła! — krzyknęło dziecko, wtuliło buzię w fartuszek i rozszlochało się żałośnie. — Tak, umarli wszyscy, prócz mnie i ciebie. Potem myślałem, że znajdziemy wodę w tych stronach; wziąłem cię na plecy i powędrowaliśmy. Ale zawiodła mnie nadzieja... nie mamy już chyba czego się spodziewać teraz! — To może i my umrzemy, co? — spytało dziecko, przerywając nagle płacz i zwracając do towarzysza zalaną łzami twarzyczkę. — Tak, dziecko moje, tak mi się zdaje. — Dlaczegoś nie powiedział tego pierwej? — spytała śmiejąc się radośnie. — Takeś mnie przestraszył! Przecież jak umrzemy, to będziemy znów razem z mamusią. — Tak, kochanie, ty pójdziesz do mamusi. — I ty także. Już ja jej powiem, jakiś ty był dla mnie dobry. Wiesz, założę się z tobą, że będzie czekała na nas we drzwiach nieba z wielkim dzbankiem wody i z całym koszykiem gorących placków gryczanych, obsmażonych z obu stron... wiesz, takich, jak to Bob i ja bardzo lubimy. A jak to długo jeszcze potrwa? — Nie wiem... pewnie niedługo. Mężczyzna skierował wzrok w północną stronę widnokręgu. Na błękitnem sklepieniu nieba ukazały się trzy ciemne punkciki, które wzrastały i zbliżały się z niesłychaną szybkością. Były to trzy wielkie ptaki, o ciemnych piórach, które zataczały koła ponad głowami podróżników i w końcu usiadły na skale po nad nimi. Były to sępy — zwiastuny śmierci. — Koguty i kury; — zawołała dziewczynka z radością, wskazując na złowróżbne ptaki i klaszcząc w dłonie, by je spłoszyć. — Powiedz, czy to Pan Bóg stworzył ten kraj? — Naturalnie — odparł mężczyzna, zdumiony tem zapytaniem. — Chyba, że nie — szczebiotało dalej dziecko. — Bóg stworzył przecież tamten kraj w Illinois i w Missouri, ale ten, to musiał zrobić kto inny, bo jest daleko gorzej zrobiony. Zapomnieli tu o wodzie i drzewach. — A możebyś się trochę pomodliła? — spytał mężczyzna nieśmiało. — Kiedy jeszcze nie noc. — Nic nie szkodzi. Ręczę, że Pan Bóg nie będzie się gniewał, chociaż to dzień. Zmów te modlitwy, które odmawiałaś co wieczór, na wózku, jak byliśmy jeszcze w preryach. — A dlaczego ty sam nie zmówisz? — spytało dziecko, patrząc zdumionemi oczyma na mężczyznę. — Bom zapomniał — odpowiedział. — Byłem jak połowa tej strzelby, kiedym się już odzwyczaił od modlitwy... ale, czas zawsze naprawić złe... Odmawiaj, kochanie, modlitwy głośno, a ja będę powtarzał za tobą. — No, to musisz uklęknąć, i ja także — odparła dziewczynka, rozpościerając szal. — Teraz złożysz ręce, ot tak... zobaczysz, zaraz uczujesz, żeś lepszy. Szczególny to był widok, któremu przypatrywały się tylko sępy! Na wąskim szalu uklękli obok siebie swawolne dziecko i stary, zahartowany awanturnik. Okrągła, niewinna twarzyczka i wynędzniałe kościste oblicze zwróciły się razem ku błękitnemu sklepieniu; a z dwojga serc, takich różnych, wzniosła się w jednakim porywie modlitwa do stóp Istoty Najwyższej; dwa głosy, jeden cienki i czysty, drugi niski i ochrypły — zlały się w błaganiu o miłosierdzie i przebaczenie. Gdy skończyli modlitwę, powrócili na miejsce pod osłoną głazu i niebawem dziecko zasnęło, przytulone do szerokiej piersi opiekuna. On zaś czuwał przez czas jakiś nad snem dziecka, lecz w końcu natura wzięła górę. Przez trzy dni i trzy noce nie zaznał snu, ani odpoczynku. Powieki spuściły się na znużone oczy, głowa opadała coraz niżej na piersi, aż wreszcie siwa broda mężczyzny złączyła się ze złotemi kędziorami dziecka i oboje spali snem twardym, kamiennym, bez marzeń. Gdyby wędrowiec pozostał rozbudzony jeszcze przed pół godziny, oczom jego ukazałby się osobliwy widok. Na samym krańcu rozległej płaszczyzny solnej ukazał się maleńki obłoczek kurzu; bardzo lekki zrazu i zaledwie dostrzegalny w dali, wzrastał stopniowo, aż utworzył gęsty wielki tuman, który zbliżał się i rósł ciągle tak, że w końcu oczywistem stało się, iż wywołuje go liczna gromada stworzeń, żyjących w ruchu. W okolicy żyźniejszej możnaby przypuścić, że to zbliża się jedno z wielkich stad żubrów, pasących się śród preryi. Ale w tej pustce, śród tej suszy, przypuszczenie takie było wprost niemożliwe. W miarę jak tuman kurzu zbliżał się do samotnej skały, na której spoczywali zbłąkani wędrowcy, zarysowały się coraz wyraźniej wozy z budami płóciennemi i postacie jeźdźców uzbrojonych. Była to tedy wędrująca na zachód karawana. Ale, jakaż olbrzymia! Gdy początek znajdował się już u stóp gór, koniec nie ukazał się jeszcze na widnokręgu. Wędrujące szeregi rozproszyły się po całej bezbrzeżnej równinie, furgony i wózki, mężczyźni konno i pieszo zajęli ją od krańca do krańca. Kobiety szły chwiejnym krokiem, uginając się pod nadmiernemi ciężarami, dzieci dreptały obok wózków lub wychylały się z pod bud płóciennych. Nie była to niewątpliwie zwyczajna gromada przychodźców, lecz raczej jakiś naród koczujący, zniewolony siłą okoliczności do szukania nowej ojczyzny. Z pośród tego olbrzymiego tłumu wznosiła się głucha wrzawa głosów ludzkich, zmieszana ze skrzypem kół i rżeniem koni. Jakkolwiek głośna była, nie zdołała jednak zbudzić ze snu znużonych wędrowców na skale. Na czele pochodu jechało konno kilkunastu mężczyzn o twarzach poważnych i surowych; odziani byli w ubrania z ciemnego, grubego sukna i uzbrojeni w strzelby. Dotarłszy do stóp urwiska zatrzymali się i odbyli krótką naradę. — Studnie są na prawo, bracia — rzekł jeden z nich z twarzą zupełnie wygoloną, wąskiemi zaciśniętemi ustami i siwiejącemi włosami. — Na prawo od Sierra Blanca... w takim razie dotrzemy do Rio Grandę — odezwał się inny. — Nie obawiajmy się braku wody — zawołał trzeci, — Ten, Który sprawił, iż woda wytrysła ze skały, nie opuści Swego wybranego narodu. — Amen! Amen! — odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem. I zamierzali ruszyć w dalszą drogę, gdy jeden z najmłodszych, najbystrzejszym obdarzony wzrokiem, wydał okrzyk i wskazał głaz, wznoszący się nad nimi. Na szczycie powiewał kawałek materyału różowego, odcinając się ostrym, jaskrawym tonem od szarego tła skał. Na ten widok wszyscy powstrzymali konie i chwycili za broń, a inni jeźdźcy nadbiegli galopem, by wzmocnić awangardę. Wyraz „czerwonoskórzy“ był na wszystkich ustach. — Niepodobna, żeby znalazła się tu liczniejsza gromada Indyan — rzekł starszy mężczyzna, któ ry był, jak się zdawało, wodzem. — Minęliśmy osady Pawnów i nie powinnibyśmy spotkać innych szczepów aż po za łańcuchem wielkich gór. — Czy mogę pójść zobaczyć, bracie Stangerson? — spytał jeden z gromady. — I ja też... I ja też... — odezwało się kilkanaście głosów. — Pozostawcie konie wasze, będziemy tu na was czekali — odparł wódz. W jednej chwili najmłodsi zeskoczyli z siodeł, związali razem konie i zaczęli się wdrapywać na stromą pochyłość, wiodącą do przedmiotu, który wzbudził ich zaciekawienie. Szli szybko i bez hałasu, z wprawą i pewnością ludzi przywykłych do chodzenia na wywiady. Pozostali na dole ścigali wzrokiem skaczących ze skały na skałę, aż wreszcie postaci ich zarysowały się na błękitnem tle nieba. Szli teraz, a przodował ten, który pierwszy uderzył na alarm. Nagle towarzysze jego ujrzeli, że unosi ręce ruchem zdumienia, a zbliżywszy się do niego, osłupieli również na widok, jaki przedstawił się ich oczom. Na małej płaszczyźnie, na szczycie skały, wznosił się głaz olbrzymi, a pod tym głazem leżał wyciągnięty mężczyzna wysoki, z długą brodą, barczysty, lecz wychudzony jak szkielet. Spokojna twarz jego i regularny oddech wskazywały, że śpi mocno. — Obok niego spoczywało dziecko, które zarzuciło na jego żylastą ogorzałą szyję białe pulchne rączęta, a złotą główkę złożyło na piersi, okrytej wytartą aksamitną kurtką. W rozchylonych, różowych ustach dziewczynki jaśniały śnieżną białością drobne ząbki, radosny uśmiech opromieniał dziecinną twarzyczkę. Okrągłe łydki, zakończone stopkami w białych skarpetkach i pantofelkach ze świecącemi sprzączkami — wszystko to stanowiło szczególny kontrast z wychudzoną postacią jej towarzysza. Nad śpiącymi, na skraju skały, siedziały nieruchomie trzy wielkie sępy, które na widok przybyszów zaczęły wydawać przeraźliwe wrzaski, jakby rozgniewane, że im żer wydzierają i zabrały się ociężale do odlotu. Krzyk ptaków obudził śpiących — zerwali się, przerażeni i rozglądali się z trwogą dokoła. Mężczyzna, po chwili, skoczył na równe nogi i patrzył na równinę, która była taka pusta, gdy sen zmorzył jego powieki, a teraz roiła się od ludzi i zwierząt. Na twarzy jego odbił się wyraz niedowierzania; przesunął kościstą dłoń po oczach. — Zaczynają się już gorączkowe widzenia — szepnął do siebie. Dziewczynka stała obok niego, uczepiła się rączką kurtki i nic nie mówiła, tylko zdumionym, pytającym wzrokiem dziecka rozglądała się dokoła. Ludzie, przybyli tak niespodzianie na ratunek biednym zabłąkanym, przekonali ich niebawem, że nie byli bynajmniej widzeniem tylko. Jeden z nich wziął dziewczynkę i posadził ją sobie na ramieniu, dwaj inni ofiarowali swą pomoc — jej wycieńczonemu towarzyszowi i poprowadzili go do wozów. — Nazywam się Jan Ferrier, — objaśniał wędrowiec; — z dwudziestu dwóch wychodźców pozostaliśmy tylko ja i ona. Reszta umarła z głodu i pragnienia, tam, na południu. — Czy to wasze dziecko? — spytał jeden z mężczyzn. — Myślę, że nabyłem do tego prawo teraz — zawołał wędrowiec; — jest moja, bom ją uratował. Nikt nie zdoła mi jej odebrać, a nazwisko jej od dnia dzisiejszego Łucya Ferrier. A wy, kto tacy? — dodał, spoglądając na swoich barczystych, ogorzałych wybawców; — jest was, jak widzę, moc wielka. — Blizko dziesięć tysięcy — odezwał się jeden z młodzieńców; — jesteśmy prześladowanemi dziećmi Boga... wybranymi anioła Merony... — Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem — odparł wędrowiec. — Ale też wybrał was sobie gromadę niemałą! — Nie żartujcie z tego, co święte — rzekł tamten surowo. — Jesteśmy z tych, którzy wierzą w owe pisma święte, skreślone zgłoskami egipskiemi na płytach ze złota kutego, które przekazane zostały świętemu Józefowi Smithowi w Palmirze. Idziemy z Nauvoo, w Stanie Illinois, gdzie wznieśliśmy naszą świątynię. Szukamy schronienia przed człowiekiem niesprawiedliwym i bezbożnym, chociażbyśmy je znaleźć mieli dopiero w głębi pustyni. Nazwa Nauvoo obudziła widocznie wspomnienia w umyśle Jana Ferriera. — Wiem już — rzekł — jesteście Mormonami. — Jesteśmy Mormonami — odpowiedzieli towarzysze jego chórem. — A dokąd idziecie? — Nie wiemy. Prowadzi nas ręka Boga, w osobie naszego Proroka. Musicie stanąć przed jego obliczem, a on powie co zwami uczynić należy. W tejże chwili dotarli właśnie do stóp wzgórza i otoczył ich tłum pielgrzymów, — kobiety blade i przygnębione, dzieci czerstwe i roześmiane, mężczyźni o twarzach surowych i wyzywającem spojrzeniu. Ze wszystkich stron odezwały się okrzyki zdumienia i współczucia, na widok przybyłych, z których jedno było takie młode, a drugi taki wynędzniały. Ci, co ich przyprowadzili, nie pozwolili im wszakże zatrzymać się, lecz naglili do dalszej drogi i szli tak, otoczeni licznym tłumem Mormonów, dopóki nie stanęli przed wozem, który zwracał uwagę wielkością i bogactwem przyborów. Zaprzężony był w sześć koni, gdy inne tylko w dwa, lub co najwyżej w cztery. Obok woźnicy siedział mężczyzna, który nie mógł mieć więcej niż lat trzydzieści, lecz głowa wyrazista i energia, malująca się we wzroku i na twarzy wykazywały, że był wodzem. Czytał książkę w bronzowej okładce, lecz na widok zbliżającego się tłumu odłożył ja i wysłuchał uważnie opowieści przygody. Poczem zwrócił się do dwóch wędrowców. — Jeśli was weźmiemy ze sobą — rzekł uroczystym głosem — to tylko jako dzielących naszą wiarę. Nie chcemy wilków w naszej owczarni. — Lepiej, by kości wasze bieliły się śród tej pustyni, niżbyście się mogli stać owym zaczątkiem zgnilizny, który z czasem niweczy cały owoc. Czy zechcecie pójść z nami na tych warunkach? — Domyślacie się chyba, że wobec położenia, w jakiem jestem, pójdę z wami, przyjmując wszelkie warunki — odparł Ferrier z taką skwapliwością, że nawet starsi, mimo swej powagi, nie mogli się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Tylko wódz zachował surowy, nieubłagany wyraz twarzy. — Weźcie go, bracie Stangersonie — rzekł — trzeba nakarmić i napoić i jego i dziecko. Waszem zadaniem będzie, bracie, uczyć go naszej świętej wiary. Przystanek trwa już za długo. Naprzód! W drogę do Syonu! — W drogę do Syonu! — ryknął tłum Mormonów, a słowa te, powtarzane z ust do ust, przepłynęły przez karawanę, jak fala, której szum przycichał i skonał w oddali. Rozległ się ponownie zgrzyt kół, trzask biczów, wielkie furgony i wózki potoczyły się dalej i karawana wiła się znów śród pustyni, niby pierścienie olbrzymiego węża. Starszy, którego pieczy powierzonych zostało dwoje wędrowców, zaprowadził ich do swego wózka, gdzie czekało już na nich jedzenie. — Pozostaniecie tutaj — rzekł. — Za dni kilka wypoczniecie, a tymczasem pamiętajcie, że na wieki wieków dzielić musicie nasze wierzenia. Tak powiedział Brigham Young, a przemówił on głosem Józefa Smitha, który jest głosem Boga. ----